Made Like Plastic
by SweetDevil97
Summary: Orihime was Japan's number one star, until she was dumped and left with a fake marriage, a fake friend, and a life made completely of plastic. What can you do when all you have left is a playboy husband named Ichigo Kurosaki and nothing else to call home?


Story Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo. Please support the official manga and anime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Made Like Plastic<strong>_

_Prologue_

She walked outside to have the fresh August breeze brush its unseen fingers run through light auburn hair. Before she knew it, the scenery was ruined as the hungry flashes of lights blinded her. Rude questions were blurted out and she felt herself sink into a self-pity hole that she had dug up for herself months before.

Jab after jab was made her way. Orihime Inoue, the use to be star sensation of Japan's most loved drama _Halcyon Days, _was being hit by questions she never wanted to answer.

But these jackals weren't giving up for a second much to her displeasure. They shoved their expensive camera lenses in her face and she was just about ready to dismiss her innocent smile and punch someone in the face. That is, until one got the bright idea of pushing a magazine into her line of sight. The world seemed to stop around her as she saw just who was on the cover.

A sickening sweet picture of a couple holding their first child was shown. Orihime could feel her insides turn and bile rise in her throat thinking only one thing, that this baby should have been hers. Only hers.

The supposed husband was handsome with ebony shoulder length black hair and hard emerald green eyes. His skin was a paled peach color, but it still made him have this mysterious air around him that drawled in women by the bundle.

The 'lucky' woman was someone Orihime would rather not talk about; consider they use to consider themselves best friends. Well, that is until Orihime discovered she had been fucking her fiancé behind her back.

Orihime was left broken hearted and alone. She couldn't find it in her heart to trust men anymore. And no matter how many times the woman tried to apologize, Orihime just wouldn't listen to her. She found herself hollow and absent of feeling when it came to this. But now, it was all coming back. Those lonely nights when she needs a best friend to curl against and tell every little detail of how this man had shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces. She needed someone to vent out the pain. All Orihime wanted was someone, anyone, who could understand all this.

Tears flooded her eyes and Orihime bit back a choked cry. She just couldn't give these people what they wanted! She had been able to hold this all in for ten months for crying out loud, all that hard work gone to waste and for nothing?

She found her vision suddenly going blurry. How could she let herself fall so low? Dating him for two straight years and then getting cheated and dumped by him, not even two months later they announced a baby on the way. Oh, how the tabloids had loved that. They ate it up like hungry loins. It was supposed to be _their_ baby! Not his and… and… and…

The flashes become more and she already knew that without even herself knowing, she had broken down in front of the monsters. She let them see her weak side and now it was going to spread through the country like a wild fire.

She cursed under her breath and fell onto her knees, not even caring about the expensive dress she was in that was now collecting dirt in the laced frills, watching with teary eyes as the jackals closed in on her. She couldn't breathe. She felt claustrophobic and wanted nothing more than to scream and climb into a hole and never come out, not even for air.

They pressed closer, suffocating her, stealing away what air she had left in this cruel world…

*-._

Ichigo Kurosaki watched with a perplex gaze as the nasty scene developed in front of him. To be honest, he hadn't been so surprised to find out that Orihime's boyfriend, the gothic star Ulquiorra Cifer, had been caught in broad daylight with another woman. Ichigo had always thought the other man would never be committed to a relationship with Orihime.

After all, Orihime exclaimed to the press she was going to stay a virgin until marriage. The man probably couldn't have held it in for that long, Ichigo was surprised he even wait for this period of time. Then again, he had probably been fucking the other girl since Orihime told him about her abstinence.

The orange haired heart-throb took a sip of his coffee, already becoming uninterested in the scene of the helpless princess.

How pathetic.

How long had it been since Ichigo last spoke to Orihime? Maybe two years or four? He couldn't remember such small details. It had probably been more anyway.

Ichigo had first met Orihime when they were both fifteen. They had started on the drama _Halcyon Days_ together. It lasted for four years, than ended in the most shitiest of ways. Ichigo's character got together with his best friend. It didn't make the bit of sense to anyone. Even the writer had exclaimed that the two were just friends with a special type of bond that amounted to nothing more than just a simple friendship. A lot of viewers were shocked and angered. So although the director had wanted to do a surprise special episode of what happened to all the cast in the future, he had to turn it away so as not get more bad press.

Most of the cast decided they would lay low from now on. They thought this show would probably their only great hit. Ichigo decided on going into making movies. After getting out of his awkward bad boy teenager phase when he turned twenty and the show ended, he became one of Japan's top ten most wanted single men. Even now at the age of twenty-four, it didn't bother Ichigo that he was still indeed single. Sure from time to time he would sleep with some random chick who wanted to play with fire, but that was just part of being the 'play boy' image people had thought up in their heads. Though, Ichigo didn't complain, he actually sort of liked messing with the women who claimed they were in love with him.

Ichigo shrugged with a smirk and turned to glance at Orihime. He cursed when he saw she had finally caught a glimpse of his figure. Her big grey orbs speckled with dots of honey pleaded, begging to be saved from the dragons attacking. Ichigo stared back but kept his face neutral.

Without a backwards glance he turned away, taking a long drink from his coffee mug. The caffeine burned his throat and set fire in his stomach. He had promised himself he wasn't going to be her hero anymore. He wasn't going to save her from the cameras anymore.

He dared to look back, surprised to see Orihime had swung a good punch at one of the men who had dared to grab her by the arm to question her. He chuckled at the sight. Her innocent face twisted in a humorous way of anger and resentment.

She ran the first chance she got, running to her car and slamming it behind her. Her horn blared when some of them got in front of the vehicle to stop her. It was a bad move of their part. The auburn haired beauty hit the gas and nicked some of them as she sped away. Some of the paparazzi got to their own cars and drove after her.

Ichigo allowed himself to look for a few seconds longer. Taking in everything that he had seen advance in front of him.

_How interesting…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>: And so we begin something new it seems. Posted this on DA ealier. Next chapter should be out shortly since it is more easy to flow through and I already have the whole thing planned out. Short prologue is short.

Updates for _Childs Play _and _The Little Lamb_ should be up before the week ends. I want those chapters to be uber long since both are maybe only going to be at ten-twelve chapters max.

Also, story is slightly based off the novel, _What I Did For Love_ in case anyone has read that. Remember it is only slightly, so not everything will go as it did there. I haven't even read all of it yet, so make sure to be ready for some major drama up in hear you guys. I love drama a lot. Also romance and action but I suck at fighting scenes.

Please review. Not only does it make me happy, but it also lets me know what you guys think of this whole thing. I'd love to know. Also, need a beta because my english is still sort of bad as well as grammar, so far anyone who is up to the job... send me a note via PM. Please and thank you. Have a nice day. :)


End file.
